pokemontabletoppokemontabletopfandomcom-20200215-history
Onia Magnon
NPC Antagonist. History : Onia had a pleasant childhood before the war started - she was still a young child at this point, so her happy years were few. Her parents were taken in the resulting destruction, her father a soldier and her mother a nurse. It was a great struggle for any to flee from Orre due to its deserts, but she was able to accomplish this feat of endurance and walked many miles through the heat to reach a new life. It was here in the outskirts of the nearest regions that she was able to create a new life for herself. She trained in the wilderness for nearly an entire year, becoming stronger and deadly with the addition of her Gible. Onia moved to Goldenrod when she was about nineteen years old. : Life was tough in Goldenrod, she did what she could to survive. Due to her good looks, she was able to earn money through modeling and acting. She wasn't afraid to show it all, and while she was never in anything worse than softcore pornography, it was the dive into the seedier side of Goldenrod that allowed her to make contacts with what would become her new family - Team Rocket. : She was given command of a squad at the impressive age of 23, after only a couple years of training. Her bloodthirsty and decisive nature allowed her to climb the ranks at great speed. She became second in command of the Johto branch at age 27 and has remained so for thirty years. It was shortly after her promotion that a recruit in the new batch of forced recruits caught her eye. Dyson Magnon was a simple man from Violet City who never wanted to join Team Rocket - he was coerced after some blackmailing about fradulent reports made way to him, and was stationed in Goldenrod's base as an office worker for Team Rocket. While he did not mind the job, Onia's persistent sexual harassment and 'affections' took a toll on him. After three long years of realizing he really had no other choice, he married Onia. : She gave birth to Felix Magnon at age 31, and had high hopes for his future as her bloodline and capabilities as a strong Team Rocket member. Unfortunately for her, Felix ended up being a thug little prick. Shortly prior to Episode 1, her snag machine - and only remaining memory of her life in Orre - was stolen by Felix when he ran away after a particularly nasty argument. Personality : She has no qualms about doing anything to keep her status, be it murder or otherwise. Onia is a terrible mother, a terrible wife, but an excellent Rocket. She is extremely dominant and will physically abuse both her son and husband to control them. Onia resorts to threats to get what she wants, and doesn't know of any other way to live her life. She has strong feelings about keeping her bloodline going, probably due to her upbringing, and she sometimes suffers from PTSD. Relations *Dyson Magnon ::: Husband. Met him around twenty years ago, married around seventeen years ago. Father of Felix. *Felix Magnon ::: Only son. Complete and total dissapointment. Not at all the perfect soldier she'd been hoping for, and worries that he may be a homosexual and therefore deprive her of grandchildren. *Alexis Morris ::: Onia respected this up and coming squad leader, thinking she reminded her very much of herself at that age. When Alexis failed the mission to retrieve Felix, she was less than pleased about her. Pokemon *Garchomp Quotes "I'll- I'll kill you!" "Do I look like an attendant to you? Go ask an attendant." Category:Characters